


Forever Baby

by Sunny_side_down_7



Category: Chungha (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_side_down_7/pseuds/Sunny_side_down_7
Summary: Chungha is a young, spirited woman who's ready to live her life to the fullest. She has a wonderful job for barely being 20 and a wonderful boyfriend/husband of a year, Namjoon. However, her carefree life changes when she meets three small boys with a dark past that need her help.___________________________________________Hi! This will pretty much be an all fluff story with no big plot after the beginning. That being said, if you would like to see anything in particular in the story, don't hesitate to tell me! I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Kim Namjoon | RM
Kudos: 3





	1. 1-Where it All Started

***Chungha was originally named Liana, so if I missed changing one please tell me

Chungha vividly remembered the first time she saw the three adorable boys. It was at her workplace in October, almost November. A cold front had come in, so she was wearing a forest green sweater, white pants (a brave choice), and brown heeled boots. Her hair was rather short and black at the time with thin bangs. She worked for a large company at the front desk and she absolutely loved it. It helped that her boyfriend, Namjoon, also worked there. He was actually her boss's boss, but she didn't know that when they first started dating.

Now back to the children. Chungha had just got off of the phone that was on her desk and began to type on her computer when she heard a rather high-pitched voice say in a happy tone, "I like you sweater because I like green! It's bestest color!" She looked up and smiled as she saw tiny hands holding onto the edge of her counter and big, round brown eyes barely peeking over the top of it. The eyes were unique. One had a monolid and the other was creased which added to the cuteness of them. Chungha sat up in her seat more so she could look over the counter a bit, "Thank you. I also think that green is a pretty color." She then heard a tiny voice whine, "Tae, my arms are tired!" She looked confused and stood up, holding back a laugh when she saw that the brown-haired boy was standing on top of an angelic-looking one with blonde hair and plump, pouty lips. 

She came out from around her desk and helped the boy off of the back of the other one before helping the blonde one up. She laughed when the one who likes green touched the arm of her sweater. His eyes lit up, "It soft! Mimin! Feel it!" The blonde one looked at the stranger shyly and hesitantly felt it. Chungha smiled at them and asked, "What are y'alls names?" The obviously more outspoken one says, "I Tae and that's Mimin and that's Koo!" He pointed to an even tinier boy sitting on a chair that she hadn't even noticed. He seemed to be drinking a from a carton of banana milk, but most of it seemed to be on his chin and shirt. 'Mimin' added, "But, our real names is Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook!" Chungha waved with her left hand because Taehyung was still holding onto the arm of her sweater, "Hello Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. I'm Chungha." They waved and Taehyung asked, "Do you have snacks?"

That's how their friendship started.

Chungha originally thought that they were normal children. Jungkook was about the size of a one-year-old and Jimin and Taehyung looked to be around 3 or 4. However, she was so wrong. Her coworkers and best friends, Dahyun and Yeji informed her that they were actually 18 and older. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Their mother, who came to their workplace a lot, told them that they were in a car accident when they were younger and that's the reason why they have 'growth and learning issues'. Dahyun and Yeji felt like there was a whole lot more to the story than that. They said that their mother always came in hung-over, drunk, or high and she always treated the 'kids' horribly. She would yell and get aggressive towards Taehyung when he got just a bit loud or squirmy. And, Jimin seemed like he was the only one who looked after Jungkook and Taehyung. She would leave the building without even making sure the kids were with her. Jimin would make sure to grab Jungkook and Taehyung's hands and that they weren't leaving anything. 

This news angered Chungha to no end and she made sure that every time the kids came in, she would have good snacks and toys for them. She had a drawer in her filing cabinet reserved for coloring books, all different types of colors, and snacks for the kids. They became one of the best parts of her day and she got close to them. Every time she saw their mother, she wanted to fight her. Especially when she says snarky remarks like, "They don't deserve those snacks and coloring books," or, "The only reason why I keep them is for the money I get from them." Chungha wanted to knock her out cold because the children deserved the world, not some selfish mother.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months had passed and Chungha had grown extremely attached to the three sweet boys that came to her work every day. Something very exciting had happened in those six months. Namjoon and Chungha had gotten married a month ago. In all honesty, a lot of people thought that they got married too quickly, but they didn't think so. They had dated for eleven months and were only engaged for 3 and a half months. They had a very small and relatively cheap wedding, so it didn't take long to plan and went on a magnificent honeymoon in Bora Bora. 

One night, Namjoon and Chungha went out for their one year anniversary as a couple. Chungha had dressed up in a vivid red dress with ruffled straps and bottom hem and black heels. Her makeup was done nicely and her hair was curled and currently blonde. They had eaten at a fancy restaurant and took a stroll around the park. There was also a firework show going on all night long, so they watched some of that before heading to their apartment. They were laughing about something dorky, Chungha wrapped up in Namjoon's arms. However, their happy attitude changed when they walked up to the door of their apartment.

In front of their door were three boys with tear-stained faces and a dingy bag with a letter on top of it. Chungha gasped and hurried over to the boys, Namjoon following close behind her. The boys instantly held onto Chungha as she squatted down and she held them close to her. She didn't know what to do, but thankfully Namjoon was good at making decisions during stressful times. He opened their door and helped Cungha carry in the boys and their bag. She sat down on the couch, Jimin and Jungkook in her lap and Taehyung in Namjoon's. They spent a whole hour getting them to calm down and they all fell asleep from exhaustion. Namjoon set up a place for them to sleep in the guest bedroom as Chungha changed them into pajamas. However, there's were disgusting, so she put them in some of her shirts instead. They honestly looked adorable in them.

Namjoon and Chungha tucked them into the makeshift bed and started to get ready for bed. Once they were in comfortable clothes, they read the dreaded note which basically said that their mother didn't want them anymore and that she didn't care what Chungha did to them. They had a big dilemma on their hands. They literally just got married, how much stress would taking care of three forever babies have on their marriage. They talked for a long about what they should do before coming to a decision. 

They would have to purchase some baby stuff tomorrow.


	2. 2-Becoming a Family

Namjoon and Chunga had tried to get some much-needed sleep that night. The keyword there is tried. It seemed like every time they finally fell asleep, one of the boys would wake up sobbing. Chungha and Namjoon would be startled awake and rush to the room where they were sleeping and try to console whoever was crying. This happened a couple of times and Jimin finally went to their bag and brought back pacifiers for them. He said tiredly, "They wan' these..." Chungha thanked him and quickly washed them off because the pacifiers were actually disgusting. She came back and gave them to the kids.

They all instantly calmed down once their familiar soothers were in their mouths. She couldn't thank Jimin enough for telling her how to calm them down. Chungha let out a sigh of relief when they fell asleep quickly. She sat beside them for a while to make sure that they were going to stay asleep before going back to her and Namjoon's room. She crawled underneath there comforter and snuggled up beside her husband. He wasn't a good cuddler when they started dating, but she slowly taught him how to do it because she loved to cuddle. He mumbled almost incoherently, "They asleep?" She chuckled at him, "Yes." He nodded before immediately going back to sleep. Chungha stayed up for a bit longer before sleep also consuming her. 

\-------------------------------------------------

That morning, Chungha had woken up because she almost falling off of the bed and something was digging into her side. She groaned, thinking that Namjoon had rolled over in his sleep and that his elbow was what was impaling her side. However, when she went to go move the object she was shocked to find that it did not feel like an elbow. She sat up and opened her eyes to find and tiny socked foot resting on her leg, it falling from her side when she sat up. 

Taehyung was starfished out on her bed, hair going in every direction and pacifier barely in his mouth. He wasn't the only one in the bed though. Jimin, who was curled in a ball, and Jungkook, who had his mouth open, were also on there. Chungha didn't remember them getting into the bed. 

Her husband walked into the room and she gave him a questioning look as she motioned to the babies. He whispered to her, "I went to check on them and they just looked so lonely in that room." She rolled her eyes playfully and slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake them up. She held onto Namjoon's hand and walked into the kitchen. He handed her a cup of coffee and took it gratefully, "Thanks, Joon." She took a sip of it happily. Namjoon made her coffee every morning, so he had gotten it perfect. 

After a while of them just sipping their coffee and waking up, Chungha decided that she should make breakfast. She didn't know how long the boys had stood outside last night and if they had eaten anything before. She made some scrambled eggs for the kids and fried ones for her and Namjoon. She decided to cook hashbrowns as well because Namjoon was whining that he wanted some. They discussed the legal actions they needed to take to be the guardians of the babies. They decided to try to do that today.

Jimin was the first one awake. He sat up and looked around tiredly and disoriented. This was definitely not his bedroom. He slid off the bed with a small 'oof' and waddled out of the door, following the smell of food. He was confused, his mommy never made food that smelled this good. He let out a questioning huff when he ran into a wall. That wasn't there in his house. The boy still had his eyes almost all the way closed, so he hadn't realized that he wasn't at his home. He stumbled his way into the kitchen and whispered, "Momma?"

Chungha looked down when she heard the almost inaudible voice. She chuckled softly and kneeled down, "Jimin, sweetheart, open your eyes." The small boy slowly opened his tired eyes, "Chu'gha?" Chungha smiled, "It's me, Jimin." His eyes suddenly widen when he remembers what had happened. His bottom lip wobbled and his eyes teared up at the thought of their mother leaving them. Sure, she was horrible to them, but it was still their mom. Chungha frowned and scooped him up in her arms, "It's ok Mimin... Chungha's here." She rubbed his back and bounced slightly to calm him. 

After a couple of minutes of cuddling, Jimin had relaxed and was actually smiling a bit. His mommy never held him like this when he cried. She just told him to shut up and make him go to his room. He liked the feeling of being hugged. Once he was completely happy, he wanted to help Chungha in the kitchen. He would hand her utensils or wipe down the cabinets with a towel. Honestly, Chungha was just trying to keep him content.

Namjoon came in soon with a sniffling Taehyung in his arms. Chungha was about to ask what was wrong, afraid that he was upset about being abandoned by his mother, but Jimin beat her to it, "Tae, what wrong?" He was too distraught to talk, so Namjoon answered, "He ran into the wall." Jimin pouted and patted Taehyung's leg, "It's ok Tae, me did it too."

Chungha chuckled and pat Taehyung's back, "It must be confusing to navigate in a new house." She smiled at her husband softly before hearing a random thump followed by an ear-piercing screech. Chungha immediately ran into her room where the screaming was coming from. She looked around the room and quickly found where the noise was coming from. There was a lump on the floor covered in a blanket. 

She scooped up the blanket and moved it so Jungkook's crying face was showing. "Oh Koo, did you fall off the bed?" He just kept on crying and Chungha carried him into the kitchen where everyone else was. Taehyung and Jimin had already started eating and Tae asked with his mouthful, "He fall? He always fall off bed." Chungha nodded as she sat on a chair, "Good to know."

Once the smallest boy had calmed down, Chungha started to feed him some eggs and he became happy and lively. Once they were all fed, Namjoon and Chungha put the dishes in the sink and then started to get the boys dressed. Namjoon went to get the clothes out of their bag when Taehyung exclaimed loudly, "I goed potty!" Chungha looked over at him, "You need to g- Ah... You already went." Taehyung's eyes teared up and his bottom lip started to tremble. Chungha panicked and rushed over to him, "It's ok Tae. I'm not mad, it's fine." Namjoon came back in the room and Chungha asked him to change Tae so she could clean up the mess.

This was going to be a hectic morning.


	3. Shopping

The boys were official theirs. Which Namjoon and Chungha were worried about from the morning they had. Jungkook did not want to put clothes on, Taehyung kept on getting distracted by the tiniest things, and Jimin, well, Jimin was being an angel. On top of that, Namjoon and Chungha also had to get ready. However, every time Chungha tried to put Jungkook down, the boy would sob and reach for her with his tiny hands. The sight was honestly heartbreaking, so she got ready with him in her arms. It was just a bit overwhelming for the newlyweds. 

They had gone to wherever you go to legally become the caregiver of someone and spent the whole day there getting the paperwork done. It was an easier process because the boys' mother had willingly given them up in writing. It was hard to keep the boys occupied and happy as they did the business. 

Once they were finally done, it was about 6:00 pm. They decided to pick up some chicken from a fast food place that was close to their apartments. By the time they ate and the kids were bathed, it was 7:30 and the boys were extremely tired. They had all been falling asleep in the bathtub, so Namjoon and Chungha decided to divide and conquer. Namjoon would bathe one of the boys and then Chungha would dry them off, put them in the makeshift pajamas, and then get them into bed. Jungkook was first since he was the sleepiest, then Jimin, and lastly Taehyung. They let them sleep in their bed again since they didn't have the other rooms ready. 

Namjoon and Chungha were exhausted by the time they got the kids to sleep. They got ready for bed together and then crawled into bed with the boys. They had planned a shopping trip for the boy's things tomorrow, and it was probably going to be hectic.

\----------------------------------------

They were right, the morning was hectic. Jungkook and Taehyung were having the hardest time waking up and Jimin was still very shy around them. He was too scared to tell them when he needed to go to the restroom or when he had gone, he was scared to make noises above a whisper, and a bunch of other things. Namjoon and Chungha had been trying to coax him out of his shell and it was working slowly. Very slowly. 

By the time everybody was ready, it was way past the time Chungha had wanted to leave the house. They knew it was probably going to become easier as time went on and they got to know each other's habits and things like that, but for now, it was difficult.

The adults had decided to take their car because they had a feeling that they were going to be purchasing many things today. The only problem was that the boys didn't have car seats. So, Chungha made sure to buckle them in as well as she could and told Namjoon to drive slow. The kids seemed excited to ride in the car. They were cutely looking out of the windows and discussing which cars were their favorites. Chungha thought it was adorable, so she videoed them while smiling.

They soon reached the mall and parked in the parking garage. Namjoon got Taehyung out of the car and held his hand while Chungha got Jungkook and Jimin. She said softly, "Go hold Joonie's hand, Mimin." Jimin nodded and went over to Namjoon, holding his finger timidly. Jimin had the tiniest and cutest hands. Chungha loved to kiss them. Chungha made sure they had everything they needed before walking into the mall. The boys gasped at all of the noise, people, and shops.

Namjoon practically had to restrain Taehyung because the boy wanted to run off into the middle of the mall. Jungkook was close behind him, and Jimin would have followed along. Namjoon and Chungha immediately knew that their first purchase would be, a stroller. They walked into a huge baby and children store and grabbed two buggies. They place the children in one of them and used the other one for their purchases. Namjoon was in charge of keeping the kids entertained while Chungha picked out everything. 

They were probably in the store for a total of two and a half hours. They had to get a lot of things, clothes, shoes, furniture, toys, etc. And well, Chungha loved to shop. Once they had everything, which ended up taking two baskets plus more being shipped to their house, they checked out. While Namjoon took care of the bill, which was way more than they had expected, Chungha got the stroller ready for the boys. It was a monstrous thing that had two seats beside each other in the front as well as one that sat up higher in the back that could face the front or back. Chungha never thought that she would need to purchase a stroller like this so early in her life and marriage. 

Chungha moved the twins over to the two bottom seats of the stroller and Jungkook to the upper seat. Once everyone was settled and ready to go, they got some assistance with bringing their stuff out to their car. Chungha set up the car seats, thankful that they had gotten 4Runner SUV rather than a small car. They had gotten Jimin and Taehyung booster seats and Jungkook an actual car seat. Once they had gotten the car seats and bags in the car, they decided to go back into the mall to grab some food to take home. Chungha felt too worn out to cook and they really had no food at home. 

They got some Panda Express at the food court before going back to their car and putting the boys in, then the stroller. As Namjoon started driving off, Taehyung cried out that he wanted food, which caused the other two to cry for food. Chungha tried to calm them by handing them egg rolls, making sure that they weren't too hot. The boys instantly calmed down as they ate their egg rolls happily. Namjoon asked them as he stopped at a red light, "Are those good, boys?" They all nodded and Jimin mumbled, "Really goo'..." Namjoon answered while smiling, "I'm glad."

They soon reached their apartment and Chungha started to get the boys out of the car. The oldest boys wanted to help carry stuff (Jungkook was still gnawing on his egg roll happily), so Namjoon gave them the lightest bags he could find and they carried them in happily. 

Their life was going to be pretty great with Chungha and Namjoon.


End file.
